Breaking Dawn Edward's Point Of View
by bethviolet
Summary: All of the events and more that happen in Breaking Dawn, just in Edward's head. ON TEMP HIATUS


**A/N no guys don't panic i haven't stopped writing revenge is the sweetest thing yet, but thats soon to be finished. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I started writing breaking dawn in epov a couple of months ago, and decided that i was happy with chapter 1 and thought i would post it. I hope you like it, please review if you want more **

Edwards Breaking Dawn

Chapter 1

Within my whole existence, I'd come to accept my fate. That for the rest of eternity I was destine to wonder this cold, bland earth alone. Never letting anyone get close enough to be able to share any amount of time with them, let alone the rest of forever. Obviously I had my family and I would always love them and be so grateful when they accepted me into their lives time and time again, even after leaving and ripping us all apart, but there was always one thing missing. An element that meant I was never fully whole and that I could never fully have a purpose in life. Now that I've found it, I'm never letting it go.

It was unusual and unsettling not be with Bella, this Saturday afternoon. Alice had decided to give her and Charlie one last "dress rehearsal" as she'd called it. I knew Bella would hate it, and there was nothing I wanted more than to be there with her whilst she underwent this torture that Alice was about to unleash upon her, but as Alice had frequently reminded me, I wasn't allowed to see Bella's dress until our wedding day. Our wedding day. The day I would officially pledge my existence to Bella, and she would do the same for me. We were destined only for each other and this day would show all of her lustful admirers that she was mine and I was hers.

My family had gone hunting and I knew they would be gone for at least another couple of hours. I really should have gone with them, although my natural need to protect Bella overpowers any blood lust I had ever felt for her, I really should be more careful. Especially since I'd agreed to Bella's request of a "normal honeymoon" it was still going against my better judgments even thinking about going that far with Bella, but how could I not give her everything she wants when she's giving me reason for a life just by simply saying 'I do'.

As I was alone, and I would be unable to see Bella for at least another hour, thought it could be eternity and the longing for her would be just as intense, I decided to do something I'd never done before. I decided to put all my recent knowledge from the food network to good use. If I was going to be Bella's husband I wanted to be able to provide for her, I wanted to do all the things human men get to do for their wives, I wanted Bella to have a somewhat normal marriage whilst she was still human. I was beginning to savor every moment, every breath, every heartbeat more now because I knew they were numbered. Her heartbeat was the most significant sound in my world, I knew it better than anything else, and I'd surprised myself at how long I'd managed to postpone silencing it forever. I picked up a recipe book and decided to just try the first thing that appeared in it. I had no idea what it was or if Bella even liked it, all I knew was it smelled disgusting! but i was willing to endure anything to be with Bella. As i began cooking i felt my attention drift to when we told my parents of our engagement.

Of course they already knew, Alice had informed everyone that she was Bella's maid of honor before she'd told them our plans, but telling them official, by me and Bella seemed like the right thing to do. They hadn't said anything to me or Bella about it, but they couldn't help thinking about it, slipping up in the charade to pretend they didn't know. We'd just come from telling Charlie and Renee, and we decide we might as well tell everyone on the same day, make our future official to everyone.

Bella knew we didn't need to tell my parents of our engagement. She knew Alice all too well to know she couldn't keep her mouth shut. But i wanted Bella to have as normal a wedding as i could offer, and telling the soon to be in laws seemed like an appropriate way to start.

I could hear her heart race as we made our way into the living room where my family all sat. I wanted to tell just Carlisle and Esme on their own first, but i couldn't deny my siblings involvement in out wedding, besides they would all hear anyway.

I stopped Bella just before we went in the room. I rested my hands on her face, and waited until her eyes met mine. When they finally did it felt like the world was suddenly right. That nothing could ever be wrong again as long as we were together. I would do anything for her, to make her happy, and i would more than happily dedicate my whole existence to make her feel even a tenth of what i felt for her. My eyes only saw her face, and that's the way i liked it, i didn't want to see anything but her and only her. She was my everything. I tried to project all my love through one look, i so desperately wanted to smother all her fears of telling my family. They love her nearly as much as i do, and i knew what each of them though about our soon-to-be-wedding.

"Bella, please stop worrying, there going to be so happy for us" i whispered, i knew it was pointless they would all hear, but i wanted Bella to think they couldn't. That this was a private moment between us.

"i know, its just scary. Everything's going so fast. i still haven't had time to wrap my head around it all yet" she frowned. At that moment i knew that if this wasn't what she wanted, then their was no way we would go through with it. If she was having even a seconds worth of doubt, we would call it off. All i wanted was for her to be happy and if that meant her life being away from me, then that's what she should have. What she deserves. No matter what pain it caused me.

"are you sure you still want to do this?" my voice shaking as i suddenly realized she could say no. She could take herself away from me forever with one word. My life would end, i would have no purpose in life. She could be gone so easily, and as much as I hated that idea, as much as it would hurt more than re-living my transformation a thousand times over, with the burning fire of hell eating away at my sole, I couldn't help a small part of me wanting her to say no. I wanted her to move on and live a happy human life, where she could marry, and have kids and grow old. But i refused to let her have even one second on guilt is she did decide this. I would be strong enough to mask my pain, my torture, as i watched her leave my world forever, if it meant she could be happy. So i slipped my mask on, the one i often used when i wanted Bella to make a decision for herself and not factor any guilt or any debt she felt she owed me.

"of course i'm sure. i'll always want you" She smiled, her eyes melting as i gazed into them. With those words i bent down, and gently touched her lips with mine. i had to remind myself to be so  
careful with her, she was so fragile and breakable, the mere thought that i could hurt her in any way, was enough to remind me to be extra careful, but Bella being Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer. Her warmth assaulted me as i tightened out embrace, as my need to have her closer took over all of my other senses. When I finally pulled away to let her breath, i trailed kisses down her jaw line until I my lips met the soft spot below her left ear and whispered "i love you so much" so much that i couldn't even explain properly. So much that I turn into a inarticulate idiot every time she looks at me. So much that every time I see her walking towards me or simply smiling at me, my dead heart feels as though its about to burst through my chest. i felt her blush warm the air between us, and levered in the fact that those words could still make her heart race.

I took her hand, squeezed it once and began to pull her into the living room. Every ones eyes were on us as we stood in the center of the room. Of course they knew what we were doing.

_this is it, isn't it? oh Edward i'm so happy for you _Esme beamed, she'd been waiting for so long for this moment, and i knew it meant every bit as much to her as it did to me. I couldn't help the huge smile that tugged at my lips, as i wrapped my arms around Bella, hugging her for reassurance that this is still what she wanted. When i heard her heart sore after that simple touch that i'd done a thousand times before, i knew she hadn't gone back on her word. So i began.

"myself and Bella have some news we would like to share with you" i hesitated, i'd built this up, keeping it officially from them until the right moment, and now that it was here i didn't know the bast way toproceed. I suddenly wished i made some sort of speech or something like i had when we'd told Charlie. I'd known Bella would be unable to tell him, so i knew it would be down to me and i wanted to do it just right. i couldn't use the same speech, could i? i felt Bella tense in my arms, obviously worried about my ongoing silence, probably worrying that i wanted her to tell my family like i had hers. Then my musings were interrupted.

_can you please just announce it already. No offense but i can't take all the emotions in this room its making me dizzy, and most of it's coming from Bella. i'm going to have to leave if you decide to keep the suspense going. well not that its really suspense but you know what i mean. So if not for my sake, but for Bella's can you please just, get on with it!_ Jasper pleaded with me, mentally shouting.

With that, i just decided the best way was just to come out and say it. i didn't need to worry about telling my family how much i loved Bella, they saw it everyday, they knew she was the only person who could ever have such a hold on me, to change me so completely. "Bella and i are getting married" i blurted out. Bella's blush heated the room, as all eyes bored at us, wondering why i'd built it up, just to drop the announcement like that, but soon enough they all understood what i had said and were responding just as i had thought they would.

_finally!_ Jasper silently exclaimed as he jumped up to congratulate us first, so he could leave the room before any more emotions filled it. He hugged Bella first, very warily, trying not to breath in her sent and also trying not to break her. He then hugged me _i'm so happy for you Edward, i know how much she means to you... i can feel it, it often makes me sick._ he silently laughed then apologized to everyone saying he couldn't take any more emotions at the moment.

Esme was next, positively beaming with pride and happiness, that the son she'd once deemed as never going to find his one true love, had finally found her. "Congratulations Bella" she said as she scooped Bella into a big hug, she'd always thought of Bella as a daughter and couldn't wait for her to officially become that role. She then grabbed me hugging me so tightly i was worried she was going to crush me, silently hoping she hadn't used this force with Bella. _oh Edward! my boy! getting married! i can't believe it! im so happy! _

"thanks Esme" i smiled as she released me. she'd never fully understand the gratitude i felt towards her, for accepting Bella so completely right from the very beginning.

As Esme stepped back, Carlisle put his hands on Bella's shoulders and said "welcome to the family Bella" _officially a Cullen_. he added silently smiling warmly at her

"thank you" she replied, blushing as always. Carlisle then turned to me, and shook my hand. _im so pleased for you my son_ he added. i'd never be able to express the gratitude i felt for Carlisle. in all my existence, at loathing what i had become, i'd never resented him for it but i'd never thanked he either. Now that it had brought me to Bella, i could never loath such a thing. 'thank you Carlisle. For everything' he said sincerely as i looked into his face so he knew i meant everything. He nodded and stepped back to let Emmett have his turn.

_its about time!_ he thought as he picked Bella up in a huge bear hug and spun her around once. "Bella Cullen" he smiled as he set her on her feet "congrats little sis" he said as he hugged her again. He had always seen Bella as a sister, as a part of this family. like my whole family had, well almost everyone. He thought Bella's natural clumsiness was hilarious, and he found it even funnier when i would have to intervene to stop her falling or hurting herself. When he turned to me, he put all jokes aside and hugged me, even his thought were joke-free. for a moment anyway. _you finally found someone who's freely willing to spend time with you, there must be something wrong with her_ he laughed. "thanks so much Emmett" i said sarcasticly, slightly offended on behalf of Bella, but i knew he was  
joking so i was able to laugh along with him.

Rosalie stood up. It surprised everyone. i even heard Bella inhale breath a little to fast, but not fast enough to be called a gasp. it pained me that Bella knew of Rose's petty dislike to her, and i only wished i could explain fully to Bella it really was nothing personal, but with the remarks she sometimes comes out with, its hard to believe it myself. Rosalie stood in front of us both  
"congratulations" she simply said "i'm going to see where Jasper is" she added coldly. _there! you can't say i didn't try._ she amended as she stormed out of the room.

Bella's eyes dropped to the floor. She'd really been trying to get along with Rose. And after a while it seemed to have been working, until now. She didn't like the thought of Bella giving up her  
humanity so freely without having even lived. without seeing her other options, and although i agreed with her, i knew this was what Bella wanted, so how could I deny her something she was certain about, and that I wanted so completely. How could I say no when she was giving me everything just by allowing me to be in her presence.

Before Bella could wallow in Rosalie's bitterness for too long, Alice's arms were wrapped around the both of us, bringing us into a hug. "congratulations!" she shouted, rather loudly. i gave her a stern look as i saw Bella having to block her ears from the noise. _sorry i forget sometimes_ she apologized. "Alice you already congratulated us" Bella said after having recovered from Alice's noise.  
"yes, but not when it was official. That means my last congratulations was unofficial, but don't worry, its official now!" she started shouting again. I decided looks weren't going to keep her quiet so i would have to tell her to keep her voice to an acceptable level, i was beginning to worry about Bella's hearing.  
"Does that mean official congratulations need to be louder?" i asked sarcastically, wanting to keep the tone of the evening as happy as i felt, but needing Alice to be a little considerate.  
"oops! sorry Bella!" she said looking rather upset with herself. "I'll try to keep it down" she  
whispered. _better for you now?_  
i had to laugh, only Alice could go from one extreme to the other in such a short time.

I was brought back from my musings by a loud laugh, that shocked me. It was unusual for anyone to sneak up on me, that i spun around ready to defend myself. Then i saw Emmett and Rosalie standing in the kitchen entrance. Then i started laughing along with Emmett, but Rose just stood with a look of utter disgust on her face.  
"what are you doing, man?" he asked, eying up the food i was preparing and wrinkling his nose in  
disgust. it smells awful!  
"i'm cooking" i added simply. it was obvious, and i knew he was looking for more of an explanation but i wasn't going to give him one.  
"is Bella here?" he said looking round the room, expecting her to just pop out of thing air probably "i though Alice was playing dress up with her?"  
"she is" i answered. i could here his frustration bubbling as he kept on digging for more reasons, for my apparent insanity.  
"then why are you cooking? is it meant to smell like that?" his nose wrinkling again  
"i'm going to have to learn how to cook, i want to be able to cook for Bella. and i doesn't smell good to us because its food, i'm sure any human would love it" i laughed.

"but Bella's going to be one of us soon. I'm sure she can cook for herself until then. she's managed the past 17 years"  
"i know but i want to be able to do this for her. she's going to be my wife i want to be able to care for her the way a human husband would" i said, willing them both to understand that it was just in me to do anything for Bella, and if learning to cook was what i needed to do to be able to do that for her,then so be it.  
"well can you at least practice when we're out of the house?" _it really stinks! how can you stand it?_  
i rolled my eyes at him, it was my house as much as it was his, he really needed to accept that i was going to be cooking every moment i wasn't with Bella, which to be fair wasn't long so i needed this time i'd found now.

"i thought you were out of the house" i said, slightly letting acid leek into my words "why are you  
here anyway?" it didn't make sense for them to come home early from a hunting trip, especially Emmett,who practically lived for our hunting trip.  
"no reason" Rose quickly snapped. it was the first time she'd spoken since i'd noticed them standing there. i was really confused. why would they leave the rest of the family to come home and be so defensive about it? then i heard Rose's thoughts. she'd tried so hard not to think them but slipped up.

_if all their going to do is sit around talking about that stupid human, then i want no part in it at all! _

i couldn't stop the growl that built up in my chest as i glared at her. She had no right to think of Bella that way! Emmett saw the anger in my face and stepped in front of rose. Even with her absurd way of thinking, he stilled loved her. She is to him what Bella is to me. Even if Bella is everything Rose isn't. Which i could never be more grateful for.  
"Easy now!" Emmett cautioned me. i relaxed my face and took a deep breath to calm myself. Nothing good would come from getting angry, with that i turned around to continue cooking.

_complete moron!_ Rose snapped as she stormed off the the living room. Emmett just watched her leave stunned, not understanding what had happened to upset her or why i had gotten so angry,apparently she hadn't even told him why she so desperately wanted to come home. _Are you going to tell me what that was all about?_ Emmett questioned me. I took a deep breath. If i couldn't be with Bella, i didn't want any company at all.

"no" i answered sharply as i walked out the room up the stairs and into my room.

Ever since i'd met Bella, i never really spent much time in my room without her. This room use to  
be my personal sanctuary, a place i could go and be alone, away from everyone's thoughts always buzzing around my head. But now i had a new sanctuary, Bella. It made my old one pretty dull and lifeless. The room had already changed so much from what it used to be like. I used to keep it so neat and tidy, with all my music displayed and organized perfectly. Now, Bella's big double bed took up most of the room and all my stuff was pushed to make room for it. But if i'm honest, i wouldn't have it any other way. Esme had tried to persuade me put the bed in one of the spare rooms, for when Bella stayed over, but i always liked the thought of her sleeping in my room. She'd let me stay in her room whilst she slept every night, and i wanted her to know she was just as welcome in mine, as i was hers. The bed wasn't the only change in my room, it was now filled with a few boxes of Bella's things she wanted to keep when she moved in. She'd been packing at a painfully slow rate, and although i'd offered to help her, i knew when she declined my offer it was really hard for her to do. Move out, leaving all her memories behind her, leaving Charlie. Leaving humanity. I could never escape the torture of knowing what I was making Bella give up just so i never had to lose her, but the thought of Bella with me forever was all that made this torture bearable. I was condemning her to black world of only night, to an existence of blood lust, and a burning throat with only one substance, able to put it out. I was forcing her to leave what she deserved, where she belonged and what i wanted most for her. But she insisted this is what she wants, and maybe if i helped her, maybe if i sacrificed my existence not only to loving her, but also to making sure that if we were all to die, she would defiantly would make it into heaven, Where she belonged.

One of the biggest boxes she's packed was full with books, she couldn't even carry it herself, and ended up calling me to ask for help. Laying on the very top was the photo album her Mother had sent her about a year ago. Just before i made the most idiotic and ridiculous mistakes of my beings.

One that i would ever tier of making up for. I opened to book, which was only filled up to about the fifth page. The first picture was one of me and Bella together, she'd folded us in half and stuck the picture in so only i showed. I pulled it off the page and unfolded it, sticking back in, but this time showing Bella. I didn't even want a picture without her by my side.

Looking at her face in the picture made my longing to see her, even more desperate. I laid on the bed and pressed my face into the pillow. It still smelt of her, and i welcomed the burn the ripped through my throat as i sat with her sent surrounding me. I was seriously considering just going over there.

I'd never gone this long without her before apart from when I made the worst and most idiotic mistake of my existence. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, but not before my longing for Bella increased so much I nearly couldn't stand it any longer. I needed her in my arms where she would always belong.

_I'm home and it's safe to go over_. As i heard Alice's voice appear in my head, i jumped off the bed, and began racing to her house. _can you just wait one minute?_ _I've got something to tell you_ i stopped outside the front door and waited rather impatiently for Alice to appear. I was frantically searching her mind, for even the tiniest glimpse of Bella in her wedding dress, but Alice was too well practiced in the art of blocking my out of her head. She was listing all the American presidents in order. When she finally appeared she had the biggest grin on her face.

_aww Edward, she looks so beautiful in her dress! and she'll look even better when i do her hair and make-up!_

As much as i hated when Alice blocked me out, i knew this was the one surprise i would enjoy. I wanted the full impact of Bella, walking towards me, down the aisle, on Charlies arm. I wanted to  
be a normal groom, who waited to see his bride, and i could never thank Alice enough for giving me it. "Alice, i really doubt you could make her look any more beautiful then she already is" i said sceptically. Bella's beauty always took my breath away, and i knew even she she turned up wearing jeans and an old t-shirt, i would be just as blown away as i would if she was wearing anything else.

_well you'll have to wait and see, won't you? _she teased, gleaming her pearly, white teeth at me.

"very funny!" i said sarcastically "can i go now?" i asked about to start running towards Bella's house.  
"yes, but Bella's finished packing and wants to come up and drop her stuff off, and i'm assuming you'll be carrying it for her, so Charlie will see you, so you'll need to drive" she explained and with that she began running into the house to make the alterations for her bridesmaid dress.

As happy as i was Bella was finally finished packing, and had actually asked Alice if she could drop off her stuff tonight, i really wanted just to curl up on her bed and be together, just the two of us. I hadn't seen her all day, and i missed her like i never knew anyone could miss anyone before. But if this is what she wanted to do, i would gladly comply, happy to just be next to her, to hold her hand.

Within a few minutes, i was pulling up outside Bella's house. I couldn't help laughing as i saw her missile proof Mercedes in the driveway, in front of Charlie's police cruiser. If only she knew the lengths i'd gone to get the the most protection possible. My family found it hilarious that i'd gone to such extreme lengths to get this car for Bella, but i found it more that necessary. With money being no object, and Bella promising to let me buy her a car, when her old truck died, how could i not spoil her, and buy her two cars. A before and after. The Mercedes was on loan, because she wouldn't need to be missile proof when she was a vampire, so i was only being practical.

A few seconds passed and i was on her porch, preparing myself to be bombarded with Charlie's insulting thoughts, even with him trying to be more pleasant to me, his thoughts always gave him away. I gave the door three knocks and waited rather impatiently to see Bella's face. I heard her heartbeat moving towards the door, so i knew the next face i would see would be hers. She opened the door quickly, obviously just as desperate to see me as i was her. When i finally saw her face, i felt home. Everything in the world felt right again, and i could never imagine ever being anything less than happy in her beautiful presence. Hating the space between us, i pulled her into my arms, and kissed the top of her head, as she kissed my neck. "did you hear Alice has been torturing me all day?" She asked, clearly for Charlie benefit. Her kitten- like fury, only adding to the already over-the-top love i felt boiling from me now. i managed a chuckle, though i didn't find this afternoon funny at all. Bella though she had it bad, but i was left alone and craving to be with her. I clearly had a more miserable time then she did. "i heard. And i also heard you've finally finished packing" i replied, eager to get all her stuff back to my house, so i could pretend to go home, but really be alone with Bella.

She nodded, with a big smile on her face "i need you help though, i can't carry them" she giggled and then i knew full well what she'd been packing  
"how can you possibly have more books?" i added with false shock. I knew perfectly well how many books she had, and although she said she wasn't going to keep all of them, i knew in the end they would all find their way into her 'keep' box.  
"I'm sorry. i couldn't pick which ones i wanted most." i looked at her frustrated face and couldn't help a small laugh escaping my from my mouth.  
"do you mind? Am i taking up all the space in you room" she added sweetly, looking up at me from underneath her long lashes, genuine concern spreading across her face.  
"how can you even think such a thing?" i replied pulling her closer into my chest, where she immediately relaxed. There was only one thing i wanted in my room, no, needed in my room. As long as Bella was there, then she could fill it with whatever she liked.

As we stood, just holding each other, i began to hear Charlie planning to come say hello to me, whilst silently reminding himself to be polite, for Bella's sake if nothing else. When he appeared out of the living room, and made his way into the hallway, where Bella and i were stood, he eyed our closeness suspiciously, but decided not to say anything. I knew it made him uncomfortable, so reluctantly i released Bella from my hold and just simply held her hand.  
"good evening Charlie" i said as pleasantly as i could manage. It was hard being nice, whilst listening to his thoughts occasionally slip, and pour quite some colorful insults towards me.  
"Edward" he simple said. "So Bells, have you finally finished packing?" he asked, trying to make his tone light, as though it was a joke, but i could hear the pain in his voice. Even though he'd become to accept the idea that Bella was now an adult, and was only two days away from becoming a married woman, he still saw her as his little girl. Images flashed through his mind of a younger Bella. A Bella I'd never known. It was fascinating. He only had a few images of when she stayed with him over the summer, but the picture that was at the front of his mind, was of when she was about five years old, and had fallen off her bike, typically Bella, and screamed 'Daddy' as loud as her little lungs would allow her. He still saw her as his little girl who he would always want to protect, and who he always thought would need him, constantly. Jealousy overcame him slightly as he saw that i had taken over his role. He knew Bella would shout for me if in pain or needing help. He tried so hard to keep his new found rage, off his face, but he couldn't keep the charade up for long, so ended up looking to the floor as Bella replied.  
"yea, Edwards gonna help me take them up to his house, we shouldn't be long" she said as she began pulling my towards the stairs and into her room.

She opened her door, and made her way to stand next to three boxes that were pushed towards her wardrobe. Two were filled with the remainder of her clothes and the biggest was filled with her  
books. I sat down on the edge of her bed, just before she turned around to see my reaction to her so-called packing. As soon as her eyes met mine i let all the longing i'd been feeling for her, overtake all my other senses. I stretched my arms out, not liking how empty they felt without her in them. Her face softened completely and i saw as much longing in her eyes that were in mine. She crossed the room, and curled into my chest.

As much as i loved how close she was pressed against me, i couldn't stand not being able to look at her face, to see her perfect eyes, to read her expression. I placed one finger under her chin and gently tilted her head back, till i could see her perfectly. Her eyes expressed nothing but love as she stared into my eyes. As i stared into her eyes, the gateway to her sole, i didn't see anything i didn't like. There was absolutely nothing about her that i wasn't completely and ridiculously in love with.

I would have quite happily sat like that for the rest of the night, but i began to hear Charlie wondering what we were doing. He was considering coming to check on us, but was worried about what he would see. If only he knew, that as Bella had once put it, i was strangely moral for a vampire. He might even like me more if he knew.

With a loud sigh, I softly kissed Bella's hair and mumbled in her ear "we'd better get going, your dad's wondering what we're up to" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, as I Bella rolled her eyes, and stood up. I walked over to pick up the heavy box of books, and one box of her clothes. I could have carried all the boxes, but she'd already grabbed the smallest, and I knew  
Charlie would find it strange enough they i could manage to carry the one box of books let alone all three. We made out way out to my car, Bella calling "see you in a bit Dad" whilst i said, as politely as possible "good evening Charlie"

I could tell Bella was already tiered, by the way that, as soon as we were both in the she lent across and rested her head on my shoulder, i wrapped one arm around her, watching as her eyelids began to droop. Soon we both would be back at her house, laying on her bed, and i would get the greatest pleasure in the world, watching her sleep and hearing her, talking me through her dreams subconsciously.

When we pulled up to the house it was still empty apart from Emmett and Rosalie. Alice had already left to go find Jasper. I was kind of glad that me and Bella could do this alone. I knew of the whole family had been around they would have made a big thing, and Alice probably would wanted to throw a mini party to celebrate. I wanted this to be a private moment between me and Bella, and although it wasn't completely the same as having the house completely to ourselves, I knew Rosalie wouldn't make any kind of appearance whilst Bella was here, and Emmett would stay with her, just so he doesn't cause an argument, so it really was the next best thing.

Bella grabbed her small box before I'd had time to pick it up. Normally I would have taken it off her, and carried it myself, but I knew she wanted to be involved and help as much as possible so I let her.

_Great! The humans here!_ Rosalie snapped icily, whilst leaving to go into hers and Emmett's room.

She didn't even want to see Bella.

_Sorry Edward, but I can't just leave her_. Emmett apologized as he followed her into their room. I shifted both boxes into one hand and wrapped the other around Bella's waste, as we waked up to myroom. I let her walk in first and set her box down, I left mine in the doorway and moved quickly towards her. I wrapped by arms around her from behind, and rested my head lightly on her  
shoulder, so we could be see our new room,  
"So I guess this means its now 'our' room now" I chuckled, unable to keep the smile off my face as I said the words.  
Bella let out a small laugh, before tuning towards me and wrapping her arms around my neck "well now there's really no getting rid of me" she smiled, and it took my breath away as always.

I laughed at the impossibility of ever wanting rid of Bella. I leaned in closed, until my lips were pressed firmly against her neck, then whispered "never".

**So let me know if you like the wonderful world of Edwards head so far. I have loads of ideas for this, and as you can see in this chapter i'm not sticking to exactly the same story, i'm adding extra bits in e.g. telling Edward parents instead of Charlie. I've read a few breaking dawn epov's and i always get a bit board when the story sticks to everythign bella see's but in Edwards head, if you get what i mean? Anyways i have loads of ideas for the rest of the book. Exspecially when the original BD turns to jakes pov. No i'm not switching pov's, its stricktly Edward. So let me know what you think. **

**p.s. my computer went crazy when i tried to upload this, and parts of it was repeated, i think i fixed it but if you find things repeated or something just isn't right, would you please let me know so i can fix it? thanks a million **


End file.
